deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadshot vs Nagisa Shiota
Deadshot vs Nagisa Shiota is the second edition of Nickstar777's Death Battles. It pits the World's Deadliest Assassin and enemy of Batman, Deadshot, against the protagonist of Assassination Classroom, Nagisa Shiota. Description Assassins make their living by killing, but who's the better hired gun? The Worlds Deadliest Assassin or the Student with the Bloodlust? Interlude Boomstick: Ah, assassination, pure artistry. Wiz: And these 2 masters of the craft have been able to show others how it's done. Boomstick: Deadshot, the World's Deadliest Assassin. Wiz: And Nagisa Shiota, the blue haired student of E-Class. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. Deadshot Wiz: In Gotham City, there was a millionaire. Boomstick: Bruce Wayne. Wiz: No, this man decided to use his wealth to take up crimefighting. Boomstick: It WAS Bruce Wayne. Wiz: No, it wasn't, Floyd Lawton used his millions to become a vigilante sniper known as Deadshot, so he could put his skills as a marksman to good use. DEADSHOT *'Real Name: Floyd Lawton' *'Height: 6"1' *'Weight: 200lbs' *'First Appearance: Batman #59 (1950)' *'The Worlds Deadliest Assassin' *'Millionaire' Wiz: While Batman and Robin were on vacation, Deadshot successfully stopped a robbery using his trick shots. Boomstick: This has to be going somewhere. Wiz: It is, as Batman and Robin discovered, Lawton didn't really care about being a vigilante, but intended to become Gotham's Greatest Crime Lord, but eventually, he was arrested. Boomstick: Eventually, Deadshot broke out using a high powered monocle and designed a new costume to fight Batman and get his revenge. Wiz: Deadshot also crafted an assortment of weapons and gadgets, but has some impressive abilities on his own. ABILITIES *'Master Marksmen' *'Expert Assassin' *'Physical Condition' *'Espionage' *'Hand to Hand Combat' *'Tracking' Boomstick: His accuracy is extremely high as he never misses his target, not even when he's on a speeding train and his target is blocked by another speeding train going the other way, he still would have hit his target had Batman not deflected the bullet. Wiz: Deadshot is skilled with his use of his weapons, such as... EQUIPMENT *'Sniper Rifle' *'Wrist Mounted Turret' *'Armoured Chest Piece' *'Curare Laced Ammunition' *'High Tech Laser Sighted Eye Piece' Boomstick: His beautiful sniper rifle, his wrist mounted turret, capable of rapid fire attacks and his high tech laser sighted eye patch. Wiz: Deadshot also utilises ammunition laced with curare, an asphyxiation inducing drug. Boomstick: Deadshot's skills and equipment have allowed this assassin to pull off some pretty amazing feats. FEATS AND STRENGTHS *'Capable of Killing Several People in One Shot' *'Downed a Helicopter With a Single Bullet' *'Member of The Suicide Squad' *'Had Sex With Harley Quinn' *'Expert Level Marksman in All AR670-1 Weapon Categories' *'Once shot a man from a ferris wheel and through a champagne glass' Wiz: He's able to kill multiple people with only one bullet. Boomstick: He once shot a helicopter out of the sky in one shot, he's become a member of the deadly Suicide Squad and while on a mission to assassinate The Riddler, Deadshot was able to plow Harley Quinn. Wiz: I don't know why he would do that, she's insane. Boomstick: There are 2 reasons why he would do that, one on the left and one on the right. Wiz: Anyway, Deadshot may be the World's Deadliest Assassin, but he's not a perfect assassin. WEAKNESSES: *'Never been able to assassinate Batman' *'Arrogant and Reckless' *'Doesn't like to admit that he's missed' *'While skilled in hand-to-hand combat, he's not the best' Wiz: Deadshot is a bit of a perfectionist and hates to miss his target, he's also reckless and arrogant. Boomstick: Also, while Deadshot is trained in hand-to-hand combat, he isn't really the best, preferring to use his long ranged weapons. Wiz: But still, if you're found in Deadshot's crosshairs, don't bother running, chances are, you're already dead. Nagisa Shiota Wiz: One day, an unknown force caused half of the moon to be destroyed. Boomstick: Who did this, you may ask? None other than a giant yellow octopus who can reach speeds of Mach 20. Wiz: The Japanese Ministry of Defense tried to assassinate this creature before it did the same thing to Earth, but his speed was too much. Boomstick: So instead, they made him a teacher at some middle school and asked the students of the reject class to assassinate him. Wiz: The class named this creature Korosensei, or, the Unkillable Teacher, and tried their best to kill him, and in this class was none other than Nagisa Shiota. NAGISA SHIOTA *'Birthday: July 20th' *'Blood Type: A' *'Raised by his mother as a girl' *'Most Courageous student in E-Class' *'Favourite Subject is English' *'Least Favourite Subject is Science' Boomstick: Who's this girl? Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, Nagisa's a boy. Boomstick: WHAT!? Wiz: Nagisa was actually raised by his mother after his parents divorced and since his mother wanted nothing more than a daughter to live the life she wanted, she raised Nagisa like a girl, such as making him grow out his hair and dressing him up in girls clothes. Boomstick: That's...kinda disturbing. Wiz: Anyway, Nagisa is a student at Kunugigaoka Junior High class 3-E, a class used to send lower down students. Boomstick: The class was a hellhole and the target of discrimination and ridicule by the other students, until the octopus came along. Wiz: The Japanese Ministry of Defense had informed the students that should any of them assassinate Korosensei using some specialised weapons, then the student who successfully dealt the fatal blow would receive 10 Billion Yen. Boomstick: And by specialised, Wiz means harmless to humans. ARSENAL *'Anti-Sensei M1911 Handgun' *'Anti-Sensei M4 Assault Rifle' *'Anti-Sensei Knife' *'Combat Knife' *'Anti-Sensei Grenades' *'Stun Gun' *'Specialised PE Uniform' **'Equipped with a stealth mode' **'Built as a specialised body armour' Wiz: The Japanese Ministry of Defense didn't want innocents harmed, and so they used these weapons that break down Korosensei's molecular cells while remaining harmless to humans. However, due to the training he's received by his teachers, it's safe to say he's just as good with real guns as he is with airsofts. Boomstick: The Anti-Sensei Handgun works the same as a normal 1911, the Anti-Sensei M4 Assault Rifle works for rapid fire attacks, the Anti-Sensei Knife is as strong as rubber and can be used like a normal knife, or can be cut up for improvised attacks, the Anti-Sensei Grenades are used the same as a normal grenade, exploding and releasing Anti-Sensei BBs everywhere. Wiz: Inspite of this, Nagisa does possess 2 real weapons, a normal combat knife and a stun gun, which he uses as part of his Stun Clap Technique,. a surefire technique that Nagisa learned from the Russian Assassin, Lovro, the Stun Clap has 3 requirements, first, Nagisa requires 2 weapons, second, he must face an expert and third, his foe must know the terror of being killed. Boomstick: Also, Nagisa has some kickass skills on his own. SKILLS AND TECHNIQUES *'Stun Clap' *'Bloodlust' *'Marksmanship' *'People Reading' *'Kiss of Death' Wiz: Nagisa's Marksmanship is also exceptionally high, during a marksmanship exam, he scored 82 out of 200, the fifth highest score among the boys in the class and the 7th highest overall. Boomstick: Also, he's really good at reading people, at first, he could read a person's intentions and facial expressions, but after a fight with another assassin, Nagisa's People Reading improved to a point where he could read minds. Wiz: Technically inaccurate, instead, he can read a persons state of mind and can tell when they let their guard down just by simply looking at them. Boomstick: Holy shit, that must come in handy. Wiz: Nagisa also utilises the Kiss of Death... Boomstick: The What? Wiz: The kiss of death is a seduction assassination technique, which Nagisa utilised to distract his best friend when she attempted her near suicidal assassination attempt on Korosensei, in fact, the Kiss of Death is such an effective technique, that his friend actually fainted. Boomstick: I pray that he's not going to use that in this fight. Wiz: Nagisa's assassination skills have caused him to be regarded as the best assassin and the most capable killer in E-Class. FEATS AND STRENGTHS *'Defeated the sadistic Takaoka in combat twice' *'Winner of Class 3-E Civil War' *'Was the one to assassinate Korosensei' *'Extremely Courageous' Wiz: When the class was being bullied by their insane substitute PE Teacher, Takaoka, Nagisa was able to defeat Takaoka in less than 40 real time seconds, when Takaoka returned for revenge, Nagisa was able to defeat him again and this time, nearly kill him. Boomstick: He is also extremely brave, when one of his classmates came up with a plan to assassinate the octopus, Nagisa went along with the plan by wearing an Anti-Sensei Grenade around his neck. Wiz: The plan didn't work. Also, Nagisa is the one who ultimately assassinated Korosensei when he utilised every weakness Korosensei had, Nagisa was able to stab Korosensei in the heart and kill him. Boomstick: While Nagisa may be a complete badass, he isn't the perfect assassin. Wiz: Right, his courage causes him to sometimes run in without a game plan, and thus, he sometimes acts quite careless. WEAKNESSES *'Short Stature' *'Often mistaken for a girl' *'Reckless and Careless on occasion' *'Not the strongest' Wiz: Also, Nagisa isn't the strongest person ever, in fact, his short stature and feminine appearance make him actually quite weak, leaving him to use alternate techniques to defeat his foes. Boomstick: But weak or not, Nagisa has his greatest technique, walking towards his foe with a knife out. Wiz: True, Nagisa uses his own created psychological technique to defeat foes like Takaoka, basically, the technique is gently walking towards his foe with a knife in his hand, creeping out his foe and when they let their guard down, Nagisa strikes. Boomstick: That can not be effective. Wiz: Actually, it is, Nagisa has used this technique twice and both times it kinda worked, the first time he used it on Korosensei with the grenade around his neck, while he was able to play his part in the plan well, Korosensei's skin protected him, the second time was with Takaoka, where he was able to snake round to the back of Takaoka. Boomstick: This boy may look like a girl, but rest assured, he's a cold blooded killing machine. Polls Who are you rooting for? Deadshot Nagisa Shiota Who do you think will win? Deadshot Nagisa Shiota Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatant's are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Late at night, Deadshot was standing on a rooftop assembling his rifle. Nagisa Shiota was standing atop a slightly taller building right next to the one Deadshot was standing on. FIGHT! Nagisa pulled out his M4 and fired at Deadshot, however, Deadshot took cover. When Nagisa stopped to reload, Deadshot took the opportunity to take aim at Nagisa. When Nagisa saw Deadshot aiming, he quickly ducked to cover just as Deadshot pulled the trigger. "I missed...I never miss" said Deadshot Nagisa pulled out his M1911 and jumped down to the roof Deadshot was on. Deadshot readied his rifle again and tried to shoot Nagisa again, only for Nagisa to shoot Deadshot's exposed eye and make him drop the rifle. "Agh!" shouted Deadshot Nagisa punched Deadshot in the face, knocking him back, Nagisa grabbed Deadshot's rifle and threw it away. "You brat" said Deadshot Deadshot stood up and readied his wrist turret and prepared to fire at Nagisa. Nagisa ducked for cover when Deadshot opened fire. Deadshot's turret quickly ran out of ammo and Nagisa saw an opportunity. Nagisa opened fire at Deadshot, but Deadshot was surprised that he wasn't feeling any pain. "Huh?" asked Deadshot Deadshot looked down at the multiple pink balls at his feet. "BBs?" asked Deadshot Nagisa smiled and took out a combat knife. Nagisa ran towards Deadshot. "What's he doing?" thought Deadshot Deadshot fired his turrets at Nagisa, even being able to hit Nagisa in the chest and knock him down. "Gotta hand it to ya kid, you're not that bad, you're either the bravest person I've ever fought, or you're the dumbest, I don't think anyone's ever tried to stop by gunfire by running towards it" said Deadshot Deadshot walked towards Nagisa, but when he got close enough, Nagisa took his knife and sliced Deadshot's turret. With the turret gone, Nagisa snaked his body behind Deadshot and held the knife to Deadshot's throat. "Oh no you don't" said Deadshot Deadshot punched Nagisa before throwing him off his shoulder as Nagisa dropped the knife. "Nice try, kiddo" said Deadshot Nagisa got that look in his eye and pulled out another knife before slowly walking towards Deadshot. Deadshot seemed confused as to what Nagisa was doing. "Nice try kid, I'm not gonna fall for the same trick twice, huh?" asked Deadshot Deadshot lost his focus once he saw the knife in Nagisa's hand. "What's he doing?" thought Deadshot Nagisa kept calmly walking towards Deadshot, when Nagisa saw his opening, he dropped the knife. "Huh? Wait a minute..." asked Deadshot Deadshot's gaze didn't escape the knife. "That knife's fake" thought Deadshot Finding the perfect moment, Nagisa clapped his hands as loudly as he could, the clap caused Deadshot to become paralysed. "What is happening?" thought Deadshot Quick as a flash, Nagisa pulled out his electric baton and shocked Deadshot, bringing him to his knees. "The brat...got me...how?" thought Deadshot Nagisa walked behind Deadshot and grabbed his head, before snapping his neck. K.O.! Nagisa picks up his knife and places it back in his belt before walking off. Results Boomstick: WHAT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? Wiz: Well, let's check the comparisons, first off, strength... Boomstick: Nagisa is physically weak, as has been mentioned, so Deadshot does take the point in strength. Wiz: Next, speed...neither Nagisa nor Deadshot are actually known for their speed, as Nagisa has been shown to be no faster than an average middle school student, Deadshot has rarely, if ever, been shown even running, in fact, the fastest Deadshot has ever moved, he was standing still while a train was moving. Boomstick: Deadshot also had the range advantage, accuracy advantage and the intelligence advantage. Wiz: True, but those 4 points in Deadshot's favour are where Deadshot's advantages end. Nagisa is a better strategist, shown several times, namely when he fought Takaoka for the very first time, when he came up with his strategy to defeat him completely on the fly and then successfully defeated him in less than a minute. Boomstick: That strategy is also what gives Nagisa the psychopathic advantage... Wiz: Psychological! Nagisa's people reading ability actually allows him to tell when a person is about to pull a trigger, so Nagisa would have been able to tell when to avoid Deadshot's bullets. Boomstick: Nagisa also had the advantage when it came to stealth... Wiz: True, during the class E Civil War, the class was divided into 2 teams for a paintball match, during almost the entire match, Nagisa was able to remain out of sight until he was the only one left on his team... Boomstick: Then, in the blink of an eye, he paintball gunned down 4 members of the opposing team faster than you can say 'Girly Boy'. By the way, if you're wondering where he was hiding, it was behind THE FUCKING REFEREE, heck, even the referee didn't know Nagisa was standing behind him. Wiz: Nagisa also has superior training, being trained by 4 top ranking assassins from across the planet in long ranged weaponry, seduction and close ranged combat. While Nagisa and Deadshot both have been trained in hand to hand combat, Deadshot prefers not to focus on it and really isn't the best. In contrast to this, while Nagisa isn't the strongest fighter, he is quite good at hand to hand combat, being able to defeat Takaoka twice and even place Karma Akabane into a choke hold faster than anyone I've ever seen. Boomstick: Even if Deadshot could beat Nagisa in hand to hand combat, it wouldn't matter, thanks to Nagisa's PE Uniform, which is built like body armour. Wiz: Because it is, the class E PE Uniform is built with 2 specialized functions, stealth and protection. When Kayano, Nagisa's best friend, was kneed in the gut by an assassin known as the God of Death, a crunching sound could be heard, and it was explained that the sound was actually the uniform and Kayano was fine. Boomstick: Deadshot actually stood a chance against Nagisa with long range weaponry, but when Nagisa got up close and personal, that didn't matter. Wiz: In addition, Nagisa's psychological advantage allowed for Nagisa to distract Deadshot while Nagisa looked for an opening. Boomstick: Finally, there's Nagisa's Stun Clap, the surefire technique. And that's not even what we keep calling it for emphasis , in the Subtitled version of the Anime, Lovro, the big Russian dude who actually teaches the Stun Clap to Nagisa, literally describes it as 'The Surefire Technique'. Wiz: Nagisa's Stun Clap required 3 conditions to work, all of which were filled perfectly. He had his two weapons, Deadshot was no doubt a professional and Deadshot knew exactly of the terror of dying. For once, a combatant's experience is exactly the reason why they lost. In addition, Nagisa has faced other assassins with more experience and skill than Deadshot before, and not only has he survived, but sometimes, he actually beat them. Boomstick: Never mind Deadshot, now he's just Dead. Wiz: No matter how much people will disagree, the Winner is Nagisa Shiota. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead, but sometimes, just sometimes...the crow can bring that soul back...to put the wrong things right. "Victims? Aren't we all?" A gasoline trail is lit and the flames form the shape of a bird. VS "The future...the future was something my family would never see" A man washed up on a beach, he picks up a black T-Shirt which showed a picture of a skull on the front. TRAGEDY TURNS TO JUSTICE! BATTLE OF THE VIGILANTES! Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:Nickstar777 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016